Recuerdos
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: ChihiroHaku.. Cuan grande puede ser el poder de tus recuerdos más preciados...¿Serías capaz de renunciar a cualquier cosa por salvar la vida de aquel a quien amas?... Te amaré, hoy y siempre, aunque mañana no lo recuerde.


Recuerdos.  
Autora: Princess Lalaith.  
  
Era un campo verde, el césped alto. Se distinguían algunos pétalos que debían pertenecer a las flores de algún jardín cercano. Y en medio de ese césped se encontraban dos personas, parecía que discutían acaloradamente. La primera de ellas era una mujer de vestido azul algo pasado de moda, cabello blanco recogido de una manera que parecía un sombrero, y con una nariz bastante grande; el segundo era un joven, de ojos verde jade y cabello negro con un tono aguamarina, llevaba una playera y pantalones cortos, se veía muy guapo. De pronto la mujer concentró su energía en su mano derecha, y la lanzó hacia el muchacho, él la vio, pero no pudo evitar el ataque, este le dio de lleno.   
  
-¡No! –gritó una joven enderezándose.  
  
La joven debía tener unos quince años, de ojos marrones y cabello oscuro. Esta joven, su nombre es Chihiro, y hace cinco años estuvo en un mundo diferente al suyo, un mundo de espíritus. Ahí conoció a muchos dioses, espíritus, hechiceras y seres supremos, pero había uno en especial que no había abandonado su mente en todo este tiempo, ni su mente ni su corazón; ese era Nijihayami Kohaku Nushi, o simplemente Haku, así lo había conocido ella, el Espíritu del Río, aprendiz de la hechicera Yubaba, la dueña del Baño Público para dioses.  
  
-Algo está mal. –dijo Chihiro levantándose de la cama. –Lo sé.  
  
Rápidamente Chihiro se quitó la pijama, se puso una blusa blanca, un pantalón azul y zapatos negros. Después tomó la primera cinta que había en su mesa de noche y con ella se sujetó el cabello, en una cola de caballo. Lo que ella no se dio cuenta fue que esa cinta que se había puesto, de color morado, era la misma que sus amigos tejieran para ella aquel día en la cabaña de Zeniba.  
  
-Tengo que ir. –dijo Chihiro abriendo la ventana. –Tengo que asegurarme que está bien.  
  
Con eso Chihiro salió por la ventana, bajando por las ramas de un árbol en el patio trasero de su casa. Corrió, no importaba que la única luz fuera la de la luna llena, ella conocía esa camino de memoria. No tardó en llegar a la entrada al túnel, y no lo pensó dos veces, lo cruzó corriendo, en cuanto llegó se comió una baya que había cerca, y en cuanto se le pasó el mareo se fue rápidamente hacia los Baños. Cuando llegó al puente respiró profundo y sostuvo el aliento mientras cruzaba corriendo. Era algo que le había enseñado Haku. En cuanto cruzó el puente se inclinó hacia una pared y abrió una pequeña puerta que solía usar la servidumbre. De ahí pasó a un pequeño jardín, donde ya pudo respirar con tranquilidad, para después bajar a toda prisa una larga escalera y abrir la puerta que daba a las Calderas.  
  
-¡Kamaji! –llamó Chihiro llegando.  
  
-Hay que susto me has dado. –comenzó Kamaji volteando, entonces vio a la niña que tenía frente a sí. -¡Sen!  
  
Sen, si, así la llamaban todos en ese lugar.  
  
Justo en ese momento entró Lin llevando una charola con la comida, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Chihiro ahí.  
  
-Sen, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Lin.  
  
-También me da gusto verte Lin. –dijo Chihiro con un tono un poco irónico.  
  
-Nos da mucho gusto verte Sen, a ambos. –dijo Kamaji viendo a la niña. –Pero Lin tiene razón, ¿qué te trae de regreso?  
  
-Es una larga historia. –respondió Chihiro. –Sólo digamos que tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Dónde está Haku?  
  
-¿Haku? –preguntó Lin. –Salió, lo mismo que Yubaba, hace un rato.  
  
-¡Ay no! –exclamó Chihiro desesperada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sen? –preguntaron Kamaji y Lin al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡Haku está en peligro! –les gritó Chihiro mientras iba de regreso afuera.  
  
Después de un buen rato Chihiro pudo ver los jardines por donde Haku la había guiado para ver a sus padres cuando estos habían sido convertidos en cerdos. Ella suponía que de ahí venían los pétalos de flores que había visto en su sueño.  
  
-¡Ya te dije que me voy! –gritó una voz masculina en ese momento.  
  
-¡No te irás! –replicó una mujer. –Tú tienes que cumplir un contrato conmigo.  
  
-Eso no es cierto. –dijo él. –Ese contrato se canceló desde que recuperé mi nombre, y eso fue desde hace cinco años, cuando se fue Chihiro.  
  
-Chihiro, Sen, -dijo la mujer fastidiada. –Todos los días escuchó el nombre de esa maldita mocosa.  
  
-No te permito que la insultes Yubaba. –dijo él con furia contenida.  
  
-Haku, Haku. –murmuró Yubaba. –Me conmueves. Arriesgaste todo por salvar a esa niña humana. Y ahora seguramente querrás volver a verla. Pero no lo harás. Te lo dije en aquella ocasión, te mataré.  
  
Con eso Yubaba comenzó a reunir energía. Haku permanecía inmóvil. Chihiro observaba todo desde la entrada del jardín, trataba de pensar en algo que hacer.  
  
Justo en ese momento Yubaba lanzó la energía reunida contra Haku. Chihiro no se dio tiempo a si misma para analizar la situación, simplemente actuó.  
  
-¡No! –gritó Chihiro atravesándose entre el ataque y Haku.  
  
Haku abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que sucedía, pese a que se veía tan diferente, esa voz y esa aura eran inconfundibles.  
  
-Chihiro... –murmuró Haku.  
  
Justo antes de que el ataque golpeara a Chihiro, la cinta que llevaba al cuello brilló y formó un escudo que neutralizó el ataque.  
  
"Te protegerá porque fue creada por aquellos que te quieren." La voz de Zeniba sonó en la mente de Chihiro.  
  
-Gracias abuelita. –murmuró Chihiro en un suspiro.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Yubaba viéndole detenidamente.  
  
-Vaya, -dijo Chihiro con calma. –Hasta hace un momento parecías recordarme perfectamente, soy Chihiro.  
  
Yubaba se quedó muy sorprendida.  
  
-¿Qué quieres aquí? –preguntó Yubaba con rencor.  
  
-Que dejes en paz a Haku. –respondió Chihiro. –Que le devuelvas su libertad. Recuperó su nombre, es libre.  
  
-En realidad no es así niña. –dijo Yubaba. –El contrato de él no fue como trabajador, sino como aprendiz, y aún no me ha pagado todo lo que le enseñé.  
  
-Yo lo haré. –dijo Chihiro. –Yo te lo pagaré. Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.  
  
Por un momento Chihiro se preguntó si sería capaz de renunciar a cualquier cosa que le pidieran con tal de salvar a Haku, pero la respuesta llegó antes que la misma duda. "Si, si sería capaz."  
  
-No Chihiro. –dijo Haku tratando de detenerla.  
  
-¿Me darás lo que yo quiera? –preguntó Yubaba  
  
-No, no lo hagas. –pidió Haku.  
  
-Si, -respondió Chihiro firmemente.  
  
-Bien. –dijo Yubaba sonriente. –Entonces haremos un trato. Quiero tu poder.  
  
-¿Mi poder? –preguntó Chihiro con duda.  
  
-Si, -dijo Yubaba. –Quiero el poder que guardan tus recuerdos más preciados.  
  
-¿Mis recuerdos? –preguntó Chihiro.  
  
-Si, tus recuerdos. ¿Qué? ¿Eres retrasada? –preguntó Yubaba molesta.  
  
-No, no lo soy. –dijo Chihiro molesta. –Yo te daré mis recuerdos, pero a cambio tú le devolverás a Haku su libertad, y no volverás a intentar hacerle daño.  
  
-De acuerdo. –dijo Yubaba, hizo aparecer un papel y lo firmó.  
  
Chihiro leyó lo que decía el contrato, era exacto lo que ella había especificado.  
  
-Bien. –dijo Chihiro. –Sólo quiero hacer una cosa antes de firmar.  
  
-Sea lo que sea date prisa. –dijo Yubaba impaciente.  
  
Chihiro la ignoró, se dio la vuelta y se quedó frente a Haku.  
  
-No lo hagas. –pidió Haku tomando sus manos. –No firmes.  
  
-Debo hacerlo, por tu libertad. –dijo Chihiro tratando de sonreír.  
  
-Mi libertad no vale tu felicidad. –insistió Haku.  
  
-Si lo vale. –le aseguró Chihiro. Suspiró. –En verdad voy a extrañar todo esto.  
  
Haku la miró con duda.  
  
-¿No lo entiendes aún? –preguntó Chihiro poniendo una mano en la mejilla de él. –Éstos son mis mas preciados recuerdos; Todos los momentos que he pasado en este mundo. Y pronto tendré que olvidarlos.  
  
-Recuerda que nada se olvida realmente, aunque a veces no podamos recordarlo. –dijo Haku sonriéndole.  
  
"Tengo que hacerlo" pensó Chihiro, "Antes que sea tarde."  
  
Chihiro se alzó de puntas, para poder quedar casi a la misma altura de Haku. Después se acercó a él y lo besó rápidamente en los labios, un beso fugaz pero lleno de sentimiento.  
  
-Te amo, hoy y siempre, aunque mañana no lo recuerde. –murmuró Chihiro en un suspiro y empezó a sollozar.  
  
Haku no pudo reaccionar.  
  
Chihiro se dio la vuelta y fue donde Yubaba la esperaba con el contrato, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro mientras ella tomaba la pluma y firmaba con su nombre.  
  
Al instante el contrato brilló, una luz cubrió la cabeza de Chihiro mientras ella cerraba los ojos; y aún con los ojos cerrados lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Entonces las luces se desvanecieron. Y Chihiro cayó inconsciente. Haku la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.  
  
-Chihiro... –murmuró Haku, viendo a la hermosa joven en sus brazos.  
  
-Bueno, yo tengo el poder que quería, y tú eres libre. Vete ya. –dijo Yubaba mientras de marchaba.  
  
Haku se fue caminando con Chihiro en brazos.  
  
Minutos después Haku flotó hasta la ventana abierta de Chihiro, había usado los recuerdos de la joven para guiarse hasta la casa. Suavemente, con cuidado para no despertarla y alarmarla Haku la depositó en su cama y la arropó. Al verla ahí, dormida, habiendo olvidado todo lo vivido en el Mundo de los Espíritus, Haku no pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo.  
  
-Todo esto es mi culpa. –murmuró Haku.  
  
Lentamente el joven Espíritu del Río paso una mano por el rostro de la joven dormida.  
  
-Quizá si hubiera reaccionado antes, si te lo hubiera dicho, esto no hubiera pasado. –murmuró Haku. –Te amo Chihiro.  
  
Con eso Haku se inclinó para besarla fugazmente en los labios. Y mientras Haku se separaba una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre el rostro de la muchacha.  
  
Haku decidió que era el momento de marcharse, se convirtió en dragón y salió volando a toda velocidad.  
  
~*~  
  
A la mañana siguiente una joven llamada Chihiro despertó en su cama sintiéndose muy confundida.  
  
-Chihiro ya está el desayuno. –dijo su mamá entrando a la habitación. Entonces se dirigió a la ventana. –Niña, dormiste con la ventana abierta, te vas a resfriar. –cerró la ventana.  
  
Chihiro se quitó las sábanas y se enderezó. Entonces su madre volteó a verla.  
  
-Chihiro. –dijo su madre viéndola seriamente. -¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no duermas con la ropa puesta?  
  
Chihiro se miró a si misma confundida, no recordaba haberse puesto esa ropa.  
  
-Bien, te dejo para que te cambies. –dijo la madre saliendo. –Pero date prisa que el desayuno se enfría.  
  
Chihiro se puso de pie, y al llevarse una mano a su cabeza notó que tenía el cabello sujeto con la vieja cinta morada, ni siquiera podía recordar quien se la había dado. Y entonces, al llevarse las manos a su rostro, ella lo sintió húmedo, lágrimas. Se tocó una mejilla y supo que eras sus propias lágrimas, pero ¿por qué había llorado? Y al tocar su otra mejilla sintió también el rastro de una lágrima, pero un extraño sentimiento le decía que ella no la había derramado, pero entonces ¿quién?  
  
Chihiro estaba tan confundida como nunca había estado en su vida. Pero como tenía prisa lo dejó pasar y corrió a cambiarse.  
  
***** 1 Año Después *****  
  
-Voy a caminar mamá, regreso en un rato. –dijo Chihiro.  
  
Ahora ella era una hermosa joven de dieciséis años, y seguía sujetándose el cabello con la misma cinta morada, no sabía por qué era tan especial para ella. Ese día ella y sus padres se encontraban de vacaciones en un bosque, en las inmediaciones de un río.  
  
-No te tardes, y ten cuidado que la orilla del río está resbalosa. –dijo su madre.  
  
-Si mamá. –dijo Chihiro sonriendo mientras se alejaba.  
  
Chihiro estuvo caminando siguiendo el rumbo del río por largo rato. Había algo en los ríos que le fascinaba, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era.  
  
Después de unos minutos Chihiro se tropezó y uno de sus zapatos cayó al río.  
  
-Demonios. –murmuró Chihiro.  
  
Ella se inclinó, intentando alcanzar el zapato, trató de acercarse un poco más, pero entonces, con un paso en falso, se resbaló y cayó al río.  
  
-¡Ay! –gritó ella cayendo.  
  
Trataba de salir, de nadar, pero era imposible, ella nunca había sido buena nadadora.  
  
De pronto ella tuvo algo como una visión: Era ella misma, de niña, unos tres años, un zapato se le caía a un río, ella se inclinaba para recogerlo y se caía al agua. Pero entonces una fuerza sobrenatural la sacaba y la salvaba.  
  
Y justo en ese momento un joven la sujetó fuertemente y la sacó del río. El joven era alto, obviamente era mayor que Chihiro; de ojos verde jade y cabello negro, vestía ropa casual. Se detuvo un segundo para admirar a la hermosa joven que acaba de colocar sobre el suelo.  
  
"Que hermosa" pensó él.  
  
Pero entonces notó algo, no respiraba. De inmediato el joven comenzó a tratar de hacerla reaccionar. Le dio respiración artificial.  
  
-Reacciona, por favor, reacciona. –murmuró el joven, una extraña aprehensión en su voz.  
  
De pronto Chihiro tosió repetidamente, escupiendo agua, después de eso empezó a respirar agitadamente, reponiéndose poco a poco.  
  
-Ni...ha...i...ko...u...n...sh... –murmuraba ella entre respiros.  
  
Él no podía entender lo que ella trataba de decir.  
  
De pronto ella abrió los ojos bastante. La mirada marrón de ella chocando con la jade de él. Y fue justo en ese momento que una ola de imágenes inundó su mente. Las últimas fueron las más sorprendentes: un chico, ella lo besaba, y luego comenzaba a llorar a la vez que escribía su nombre en un papel.  
  
-¡¡Haku!! –gritó Chihiro enderezándose y abrazando al muchacho.  
  
-¡Chihiro! –exclamó él con una amplia sorpresa. -¿Me recuerdas?  
  
-Si, si te recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo. –dijo Chihiro con una amplia sonrisa. –No sé cómo, pero pude recordarlo.  
  
-La cinta. –dijo Haku señalando la cinta que mantenía recogido el cabello de la chica. –La cinta que hicieron Zeniba, Sin-Cara, el bebé, y la mosca te protegió.  
  
Chihiro derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.  
  
-¿Pero qué haces aquí? –preguntó Chihiro.  
  
-He estado viviendo aquí desde hace un año. –dijo Haku. –Siempre con la esperanza de que algún día podría volver a estar cerca de ti.  
  
Haku secó lentamente las lágrimas de Chihiro. Ella se sintió como en las nubes al contacto de la mano de él con el rostro de ella.  
  
-Chihiro... –murmuró Haku seriamente. –Hay algo que quiero decirte, que debí decirte desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
  
-¿Qué es? –preguntó ella sonriéndole.  
  
-Que, -la sonrisa de ella le dio ánimas para terminar. –Que yo te amo.  
  
-Yo también te amo. –dijo Chihiro tiernamente. –Ya te lo había dicho: te amo, hoy y siempre.  
  
Con eso ambos se unieron en un beso suave, tierno y muy romántico. Poco a poco el beso fue aumentando de intensidad, más apasionado, más profundo, sintiendo cosas que jamás habían pensado sentir. El amor, eso es el amor.  
  
*~*~*~ FIN ~*~*~*  
  
Sé que a lo mejor les parece que el final estuvo un poco tajante pero no quería agregar algo que lo arruinara. Es el primer fanfic que hago de Spirited Away, espero que les guste. Y siguiendo los protocolos he de decirles que los personajes y la historia general de "Spirited Away", conocido aquí como "El Viaje de Chihiro", no me pertenece a mi sino a Hayao Miyazaki. Lo narrado en el fic si me pertenece.  
  
Espero el fic les guste y lean más historias hechas por mí. ^_^  
  
Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews.  
  
Adieu. 


End file.
